Reflections
by NylonChair
Summary: One should never meet their mirror image, by the laws of nature, it is forbidden. Len/Rin; Noncest


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloid Series.**

**Just came up with this idea randomly and wanted to write it down... it sounded better in my head...**

* * *

Everyone has a twin being; someone who understands them as though they were that person themselves. Both people are completely opposite of one another. One side has the traits that the other doesn't, but in that way they are the most compatible. The only thing that separates them is a mirror. On each side of the mirror lies its own world. On one side is the girl and on the other is a boy. One should never meet their mirror image, by the laws of nature, it is forbidden.

* * *

"Why doesn't anyone understand me? Why doesn't anybody love me?" the girl questions to the full-length mirror in front of her.

"I want to find my perfect match, the person just for me," on the other side is the boy, yearning and begging to his mirror.

"Where can I find that person?" Crying, the girl puts one hand on the mirror; her flat palm angrily attempting to grasp the hard, cool surface. Tears flood her cheeks and pathetically fall into her lap.

* * *

The boy looks away from his reflection. "Where is that crying coming from?"

After glancing around his room, his cerulean eyes come back to the mirror.

He can hear the sorrow in tears he cannot see. "Don't cry its okay! I'm here for you!" he cries out.

He knows it's useless, he must be imagining the crying. There is no one in the room nor is there anyone to hear his assurances. His legs give up as he kneels down to the mirror, arms lifelessly to his side. Head down, he whispers, "One more person I cannot help…"

* * *

Shocked and scared, the girl wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "Hello? Who are you?"

The boy's head quickly comes up and his ears try to follow the source of the angelic voice.

"Hello? Where are you?" the voice questions again.

The boy's eyes stare at the mirror.

"I-I'm here. In front of a mirror. Please don't cry," he pleads, "Although I cannot see you. I am here for you." His hands take up the position the girl's were once in, desperately clutching onto the reflecting surface.

Surprised, the girl's equally blue eyes stare at the mirror, where the deep, promising voice seems to have come from.

"A… m-mirror?" the girl whimpers, but she wants to meet the kind voice that tries to calm her down. She feels a need to meet this boy.

The boy feels a magnetic tugging in his chest. The tugging brings him closer to the mirror. And immediately, he feels the need to protect the girl he has never seen before. He wants to her to be happy always and to do that, he must meet her...

* * *

They both slowly get up from their shivering position, being controlled not by their own actions, but by some unknown desire. The boy grabs a lamp from his desk. The girl takes a hammer used to fix her road roller. The girl brings the hammer to her ear and uses all her strength in the first strike. The boy hits the mirror with the greatest need.

"I'm coming for you!"

"As am I!"

The girl and boy continuously smash the mirror. One final strike from each party shatters the mirror to pieces, and they see their reflection staring back at them. But it can't be…? The mirror had smashed.

Shocked cerulean eyes stare at their exact matching pair. But there are differences. Their gender for one, their hair style, and their clothes; but everything else seems the exact same.

A warm rush of unknown recognition floods the two people's minds.

The girl and boy run with tears in their eyes. They go through the empty frames of their mirror and meet in the dark dimension between their worlds. The boy and girl embrace. The boys' arms protectively wraps around her neck. The girl's arms bring his body closer, grabbing onto his shoulders like a pair of suspenders. Their tears float around them like little pearls. As they break apart from each other and kiss with the utmost of need and lust.

* * *

Although they have never seen the other, they know everything. Their name, their likes, their dislikes; the stubborn girl and the quiet boy, perfect for each other in every way. Unknowingly, the two have been waiting for the other since they were born. They are after all, reflections of each other.

"Rin, I love you."

"I love you too, Len."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah, I guess this is just a story explaining how Rin and Len got together since they're not really "twins", but reflections of a mirror. This is my first Vocaloid fanfic! -Applause-  
Just a short break from all the Pokemon, I guess :P Remember; love it, hate it, review it!**


End file.
